Yours
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Aku bukanlah "milikmu" meski Seokjin adalah milik Jungkook, begitupula sebaliknya. / kookjin/jinkook / top!jungkook and bottom!seokjin / warning inside / dldr


_Aku bukanlah **"milikmu"**_ _meski Seokjin adalah milik Jungkook, begitupula sebaliknya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yours**

 **bts _'kookjin'_ fanfiction**

 **by tara hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **warning : bxb, top!jungkook and bot!seokjin, out of character(s) [i think], ngaret**

 _ **read at your own risk.**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu. Seokjin melangkah ke dapur membuat _lemon tea_ panas. Matanya menuju ke luar jendela apartemen yang memang belum ia tutup dan terlihatlah di tengah hujan ada cahaya remang dari jalan raya. Meski jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, masih bisa terbayang dinginnya malam dengan suara klakson mobil di lampu merah ditambah hujan deras itu.

Layar ponsel Seokjin menyala, sebuah pesan masuk. Paling-paling hanyalah operator atau orang iseng. Teman-temannya itu selalu mengerjai Seokjin dengan mengirim gambar hantu yang pasti ia takuti. Sialan, Seokjin mendengus setelah membuka pesan itu. Benar saja apa yang ia pikirkan. Terkadang ia bingung sendiri karena ketakutannya. Kenapa? Orang-orang dengan santai mencari gambar hantu, bercerita setan, atau menonton film horror sedangkan dirinya tidak pernah berani. Ia harus bergelung di balik selimut dan mendapat mimpi buruk tiap kali membayangkan hal seram.

Huh, Seokjin tidak peduli dan mendengus lagi saat grup chat kelasnya mulai ramai dengan gosip-gosip pasaran dan klise. Ia memilih mematikan ponselnya dan mengabaikan daripada menambah dosa dengan percakapan singkat kebohongan.

Terdengar bunyi dentingan dan getar. Sebelum ia benar-benar menonaktifkan ponselnya, ada telepon masuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin setelah menekan tombol hijau.

Keluar hembusan nafas lega di seberang sana, _"Syukurlah kau mengangkat,"_ ujar suara itu.

"Ya, kenapa menelpon, Jungkook?" tanya Seokjin lagi, kepada orang yang ia panggil Jungkook.

 _"Hari ini hujan. Kau pasti buat_ lemon tea _panas, betul?"_ tebak sang lawan bicara.

"Huh, ya? Kau sudah hafal kebiasaanku. Memang kenapa? Mau?"

 _"Tunggulah sebentar, aku naik ke atas."_

"Dasar," Seokjin akhirnya benar-benar menonaktifkan ponselnya setelah mematikan panggilan tadi.

Dua menit kemudian, pintu apartemennya diketuk seseorang. Benar saja itu Jungkook, orang yang tadi ia telepon.

Padahal mereka bertetangga, hanya saja berbeda lantai—tetap saja tetangga, bukan? Mengapa harus menelpon segala kalau sudah hafal kebiasaan, entahlah.

Seokjin menyambut pria itu, Jungkook dengan pelukan hangat. Sekali lagi, padahal mereka bertetangga. Tapi Seokjin selalu suka ketika Jungkook datang mengunjunginya seperti baru pulang sehabis bekerja. Sama halnya dengan Jungkook, disambut oleh orang yang selalu ada untuknya dan mau melayaninya. Apartemen Seokjin kurang lebih seperti tempatnya untuk pulang.

"Kau lari tadi?" tanya Seokjin.

Jungkook tidak menawab dan mencubit kedua pipi Seokjin. "Aku pulang, istriku sayang," candanya.

"Heh," Seokjin menendang tulang kering Jungkook. "Sampai kapan kau mau membuat lelucon itu?"

"Hei, hei. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda. Semua orang juga pasti akan menggodai kita sebagai pasangan suami istri," tuturnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Nanti tehnya keburu dingin," ajak Seokjin. Mereka kemudian melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa; seperti biasa ketika hujan turun, Jungkook selalu datang dan menghabiskan malam bersama Seokjin. Kenapa? Seokjin itu menyenangkan. Masakannya enak dan bersamanya selalu nyaman. Tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia seperti ini dan akhirnya menjadi kebiasaan.

Kebiasaan itu dimulai dengan hujan deras tiga tahun lalu, pada malam natal saat Jungkook menangis menjadi-jadi di depan gedung apartemen. Saat itu Seokjin datang membawa payung dan memeluknya tanpa peduli bajunya ikut basah. Tidak peduli orang itu siapa, tidak peduli ia kenal atau tidak. Seokjin menenangkannya, menyeka airmatanya, dan mengajaknya pulang. Pulang dalam arti menuju apartemen Seokjin. Baju Jungkook yang basah diganti dengan kaos putih dan sweater hangat berwarna _pink_ milik Seokjin. Boleh dikata Jungkook terlihat manis dengan warna _pink_ , meski ia kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Seokjin. Masih bisa diingat juga setelahnya Jungkook terisak ketika Seokjin membuatkannya _lemon tea_ panas dan beberapa kue untuknya. Ia tidak pernah diperhatikan sampai seperti ini, bahkan dengan orang asing—saat itu mereka kedua orang asing, dan setelahnya Seokjin berhasil membuat kata asing itu menjadi sebaliknya. Kemudian barulah ia mengetahui bahwa mereka bertetangga, meski berbeda lantai. Akhirnya pun mereka menjadi dekat, dan _dekat_.

Malam saat hujan itu pun seperti malam-malam yang sudah lalu, meminum lemon tea panas dan duduk berdampingan di depan televisi yang menyalakan saluran acak hanya agar terhindar dari keheningan.

Jungkook menghela nafas, "Besok aku ada kelas..," ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau malas?" tanya Seokjin.

Jungkook menggeleng. Bukannya malas, ia hanya enggan tanpa alasan yang pasti. "Aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi besok,"

"Kalau begitu bolos saja. Tinggalah di sini besok,"

"Jangan sesat, Seokjin. Aku masih mau belajar,"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau mau sarapan apa besok pagi? _French toast_?"

Jungkook membalasnya dengan ringisan, "Sejak kapan kau bisa membuatnya, Seokjin?"

"Kubilang aku _expert_ dalam memasak _breakfast_. Lagipula, kau tidak berpikir memanggilku dengan akhiran ' _hyung_ '?" tanya Seokjin akhirnya.

"Mengapa harus?" Jungkook malah balik bertanya. Memang benar juga, mengapa harus kalau kau sudah nyaman dengan yang sekarang?

Seokjin menggeleng. Ia meneguk _lemon tea_ nya, kemudian meletakannya di atas meja. Tubuhya agak dingin, ia menggeser tubuhnya pelan agar dekat dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook merangkul Seokjin. "Tidak usah, tapi aku akan memanggilmu istriku kalau kau mau,"

"Ya Tuhan, ah sudahlah," Seokjin akhirnya menyerah karena rasa katuk yang mulai menyerang dirinya. Ia memposisikan kepalanya di atas bahu Jungkook, memang tidak selebar miliknya namun nyaman.

Mata Seokjin terpejam dan jiwanya memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

 _ **tbc.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N) : Ayo Tara/Aza here. Ok ok ini apa saya tau ini salah karena saya menambah hutang.. sementara hutang sebelumnya tidak lunas (parah banget ya). Ini efek kurang asupan sehabis menyelam di ao3 karena di sana banyak ff kookjin, sayangnya ff kookjin/jinkook berbahasa indo jarang saya temuin :( sayapun mau ikutan menebar bunga di kapal ini /cielah/ gak kok, saya gak mup on dari namjin cuma butuh pelampiasan hasrat (?) karena seme jungkook itu hot. hehe. Doain ya ini fanfic gak bakal terlantar!**

 **Plus, saya sebenernya udah ngerjain ff kookjin AU, teacher seokjin diukein muridnya (?) wkwk. Cuma ya namanya coba-coba jadi pastilah absurd, mungkin bakal saya remake dan publish. Doain (lagi).**

 **Betewe gaes, kalian mau nebak alurnya tidak? /ga**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! Any review please?_**

regards, t.h


End file.
